Alice's Heart
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: Chinami had many problems in her life. When she ends up in a different world, she has to make choices that will effect her and the ones closest to her. Remake of Alice in Wonderland. Rated T for Language and Violence later on .
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Chinami(Chi): The "Alice" of the series, she is kind and sweet to everyone around her. Her family died in a fire when she was 10 leaving her with no one else but her companion, a blood red cat with no name that she adored. She fell into a portal that leads to wonderland. She needs to defeat the Queen of Hearts to go back to her world. She has brown hair with blue eyes.

Kyoshi: The "Cheshire Cat" of the series. He guides Chinami through her Journey and sticks by her side. Just like the Cheshire Cat, he is a bit mischievous and sometimes teases Chinami, He can be kind and quiet as well. His past is unknown. He has red hair and blue eyes. He wears gloves with three large baldes on them that resemble cat claws.

Akemi: The "Mad Hatter", he appears in most parts of the series, when he does appear he usually flirts with Chinami which tends to annoy Kiyoshi. He is a good looking young man with a kind personality but tends to be slightly over confident which leads to his downfall. He is blond with gold eyes.

Azumi: The "Queen of Hearts" she is a strong leader, she controls all of wonderland. She is a beautiful person, but is evil and conniving, she uses her looks to get her way, she also is hallucinating, seeing death. Chinami is supposed to defeat her. She has black hair and red eyes.

Akito and Akio: The "Tweedle Die and Tweedle Dum" They both tend to bug Kyoshi for fun, they both also have a crush on Chinami. They are servants to Azumi in the castle. They both have light brown hair and green hairs.

Mari: Akemi's maid, she is quiet but seems to have a crush on Akemi. She becomes a close friend to Chinami, she has black ha

Ishi: "The mock turtle" she is a bit weird. She likes to scare Kyoshi, but if you say something mean to her, she breaks down crying which the rest of the characters just don't get. She can be tough sometimes though. She has beautiful long black hair that is usually tied back and dark blue eyes.

Epilogue

Snow softly fell down onto the pavement as I walked home, as carriage trotted by, the sound of horse feet hitting the pavement broke the silence. I walked slowly, it was another hard day at school, I got made fun of because I fell on my way to class.....again. I felt my eyes sting with tears, this has happened ever since I started school. Mom tells me to be myself, I try but it never works. I quickly tried to shake it out of my head and continued walking. I loved when it snowed, it was very pretty how the snow floated down on the ground. It was very quiet. "Mew", I jumped real quick by a sudden sound. I whirled around and saw a bright red kitten. We stared at each other not blinking. Its fur was blood red but its eyes were a bright blue color. I slowly walked up to it, it was a cute kitten but I never saw a red cat before, our eyes still locked with each other I knelt down to get a better look at it. I looked to see if there was a collar on its neck, there wasn't any sign of one. "What are you doing out here in the cold little guy? Don't you have a family to go to?" I asked it softly as I stroked its hair. It looked at me with its soft blue eyes and cocked its head. I smiled then I noticed how cold it felt. I picked it up slowly, maybe I should take it home, it doesn't look like it belongs to anyone. I grinned and walked home quickly to show mama and papa.

Three years later

I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled and then quickly adjusted my hair. A pair of bright blue eyes caught my attention in the mirror. He looked at me with a bit of a confused look like he was saying _Why are you dressed like that? _I smiled at him in the mirror, "My parents are throwing a party today, a lot of people will be there and mama says I have to look my best." he gave me a cute little look that meant most of the time that he got what I was saying. I smiled back at him and walked up to adjust his collar, it wasn't really a collar, it was a blue ribbon with a beautiful silver bell that sounded amazing when it ringed. "You also need to look nice." I said, I giggled when his little face turned into what looked like a pout. "Chinami some of our guests are here, be kind and let them in." I gave myself a quick look in the mirror than ran downstairs, I heard the sound of a bell ring. He always followed me around, ever since I brought him home, sometimes he would lounge around like when I would go out and read under my favorite tree but most of the time he was loyal. I decided not to name him considering if I did call him by a name he wouldn't respond so I decided to not name him. I opened the door and invited the first set of guests in. The part turned out to be a great success many people came and we had tons of carriages outside. Of coarse most of the kids I knew didn't like me. I watched people all around the room talking and laughing, I looked down at him, he looked up at me, his eyes full of excitement. "I'm guessing you're a party type right?" I asked. Suddenly I looked up to see a girl named Ami and her friends talking and looking down at my cat. I felt a cold chill down my spine when I heard them talking. They were making fun of my cat, they were making fun of his fur color. It was true that a red cat was never actually something you would see everyday. I heard a hiss from him, I looked at him and said "Don't worry, they have nothing better to do." He looked at me his eyes showed some hurt. I bent down and softly pet him. "Don't listen to them ok? I love you just how you are." His eyes lightened up at the last statement then I heard a purr from him. I grinned and we went Back to the party.

(Alice)

I stared at the carriage blankly, I didn't know what to do or what to say. _Come on Chinami, you have to go to the orphanage, its the law, you don't think you can survive by yourself?_ I asked myself. I slowly started walking toward the carriage and got in, we then started moving, I looked back one last time at my house, or the burnt debris that used to be my house. The place where I felt happy with my mama and papa, both of which are now gone. I walked into the orphanage and right away had to start working, my job was to sew clothes. I boy a few years younger than me let out a high pitched scream as the sewing needle from the machine rammed into his index finger. I flinched when I saw the blood then went back to work. For food it was nothing but a bowl of porridge per day. That night I released my tears I was holding. I had lost everything, my mom, my dad, my house, and my......my body ran piercing cold. I had lost my cat, my one and only friend. A loud sob escaped my lips, I quickly covered my mouth. He was gone as well, and he will never come back, I sharp pain was in my chest as I stayed up thinking. About three months went by, each day was the same. I almost forgot about everything, one night I decided to rome around, everyone was in a deep sleep. I though about everything that happened, I had no tears left. I listened to the deep breathing of the others sleeping. Suddenly I heard a scratching sound on a window by me, I look and went over to see what it was. "Meow." I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach, I slowly opened the curtain to see a cat. The ting that made me almost scream was the bright blue eyes. I frantically opened the window and he jumped into my arms. I held him close as I felt tears poor down my face, I felt the huge pain in my chest lift. We slept together that night I woke to see him licking my face. I smiled "Let's promise we will always be together." I said, his eyes lit up and licked my face again his bell on his neck ringed softly. "I promise too." I said.

Five years have gone by. I got a foster family, but right now I want to be back at the orphanage. They made me work everyday with barely any breaks, of course my cat was always there to encourage me. One day I received a break, I decided to go down to the tree I usually went to. When I left he was sleeping softly on the bed. I grabbed a book and was on my way. The tree was a bit bigger and I found a nice shady spot to sit. It was peaceful and I finally felt relaxed. Something caught my eye and I looked up A white bunny was only a few feet away from me. _There must be a rabbit hole hear._ I thought. I got up and gently reached out for it to touch my hand. A moment of silence past, suddenly it sprinted around got my book in its mouth and ran, I ran after it of course, if the book wasn't returned, I'd be in deep water. It found its hole and it disappeared. "Damn It." I said under my breath. I bent down and reached in the hole to try and get the book. I felt around. "Come on Bunny, I will be in deep trouble i f I don't come home with that book, please give it-..." Something yanked on my arm hard and next thing I knew I was in the hole, it wasn't a hole, colors flashed past my eyes fast. I felt like I was going to vomit, quickly as soon as it began it ended. I fell with a thud a a red brick road. I felt a chill in my spine, instead of a town, there was twisted trees and dark looking debris everywhere you look. The sky was grey, and the path was ice cold. "Where Am I?" I whispered to myself. I got up and looked around, no one in sight.

Now I was starting to panic, I started to walk down the path, thinking that I just went into a woods on purpose. A loud snap was behind me, I screamed and ran fast. My heart kept skipping beats and my legs wouldn't stop running. Finally my feet gave and I collapsed. I panted hard, I was completely exhausted. I felt my eyes get heavy as I laid on the path, I was scared and didn't know what was happening, my strength was draining for no reason. Before I lost consciousness I saw a figure go over me. I woke up with a shock when I felt water touch my lips. "Drink." I heard a voice say and I did right as the voice said. I gulped down the cold water hard. My eyes started to focus on my surroundings. Right above me was a boy, he looked about my age, he was slender with deep red hair,one of his eyes was bright blue color the other was covered by his bangs, and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, some black pants, and some boots, but the thing that freaked me out was that he had red cat ears on his head, and a long slender red tail. I jumped up and backed up. He gave me a confused look "What's wrong with you." he asked.

"W-Why do y-y-you have-"

"Oh God is that it." he said with a sulk. "What haven't you ever seen someone with cat ears?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. He gave a large curled smile.

"Heh guess you haven't then." he reached down behind him to get some things. "Who-Who are you? I asked still trying to believe what I was seeing.

"My name is Kyoshi, I am assigned to be your guide on your journey through Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter! I will update pretty quickly so if this is and interesting story please enjoy!**

**-00Spirited Away00**

"Wonderland?" I asked "What's....that?"

"Geez you are a stupid girl, you know you should really be a blond instead of a brunette, it'd really match your personality." he said, a large catish smile on his face still. I frowned at him for a few moments. After a while he sighed and said "Wonderland is a Land different from yours, that bunny you tried to go after was from this world, he pulled you in that hole and lalala you're here."

"Anyway I can get back?" I asked

He snickered "Do you really want to go back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've kept an eye on you for a while and it seems to me your life has been nothing but hell, to me I'd rather be here than the place your living in."

I just stood there for a minute.

"Besides.." he continued "if you want to go back you have to talk to the queen...and plus your memories are being erased right as we speak."

"What!?"

"Right when you step into this world your mind starts to get rid of your memories, though creatures from this world can keep their memories....I don't know, its a stupid sense of logic."

"So my memories are disappearing right now!? my stomach felt queazy

"Well yeah, try thinking, doesn't your memories feel faint right now?"

I started to think back, my sickening feeling grew.

"See..." he said "Gettin kinda hard to remember stuff huh?"

I felt myself cough then I collapsed on the ground and heaved.

"Oh geez!" he said "Of all the times you have to yarf its now." he bent down and stroked my back as I heaved again. After about what seemed as an eternity I finally stopped throwing up. I breathed heavily. I noticed Kyoshi was still standing by me. "If you have anymore now will be a good time getting it out, we won't have time every five minutes for you to take a vomit break." I sat there feeling weak, I didn't have anything to say to him. "Fine we can spend the night here but after that we aren't stopping. God I hate being so nice." It was pitch black out except for the fire Kyoshi started. I couldn't stop shaking from the cold. Kyoshi didn't seem bugged by the temperature he just sat there looking at me. After a few moments he got up and sat by me, he wrapped one arm around me. I looked up at him and he had a familiar pout on his face. "This isn't happening every night got it?" he snapped looking at me with anger in his eyes. I smiled, his eyes quickly softened as if the smile was a Que. "Hey you mind telling me about the stuff you do remember from your world?" he asked

"Why?"

"Well if you forget most of your memories I'll be able to remind you. Plus I'm just interested."

"Well.....uh when I was little I had no friends."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I was shy then I guess."

"okay......what else you got?"

"Well my parents supported me as much as they could but that really didn't help......." It was quiet. "One night when I was about six I found a small kitten, there was something about him that made him different, he had an unusual personality like he knew every word I said. He had the prettiest blue eyes ever. That night I decided to take him home and since that day we were never a part. A few years later I woke up to the smell of smoke, my house was on fire, I heard my parents screaming at me to get out of the house. I ran out as fast a I could, I got a severe burn on my hand though. I got out and all I could do was watch as my house burned down. I ended up going to an orphanage and stayed there."

"What happened to the cat?"

"...I forgot about him, it took me a few days to realize he was gone to, my special friend. I was heart broken, I had lost everything I loved. A few months later I found him, he was alive. I was so happy I never wanted to let him out of my sight. We both promised we would be together." Silence filled the air, I felt the sharp pain in my chest come back. "And now...I won't see him again." My eyes started to sting. Kyoshi stroked my hair gently. "Why are you crying for a cat?" he asked puzzled. "He was more than just a cat to me, I loved him a lot and he was the only thing that made me happy in my world." Kyoshi's eyes were wide. "I'll try my best to let you remember, okay?" he said. I nodded, he pulled me closer when he felt me shake again from the cold. "You should get some sleep, we aren't stopping at all tomorrow." he said.

(Cheshire Cat)

The smell of fish made my mouth water as I watched them cook on the fire. I looked over at Chinami, she was still sleeping. From the way she was talking last night, her memories were being erased at a fast pace. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. I shook it off then focused on the fish again. After a while she finally started to wake up, I looked over and she was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. I was pretty sure she was hoping this was a dream but this is a real as it can get. "You're making breakfast?" she said in a slurred voice. "Yeah, don't be picky this is better than the other food I could have gotten." She was a picky eater. I wasn't up for her sulking, but she didn't say anything she just got up, sat next to me, and watched the fish cook. There was a bit of awkward silence. She started to giggled slightly I turned and glared at her.

"What?" I said with a confused look.

She laughed harder "How ironic...we are eating fish and your a-...

"Aw shut up!" I snapped. She was annoying but still she was nice.

when the fish were done we ate, I snarfed mine down fast, I couldn't help it I was hungry. I waited for her to finish, she was always slow. When she finished I got up, put on my claws, and grabbed my things, I thought real quick about all the freaks that lived here. I reached into the bag and got out a long sword.

"Here, take this."

"Why do I need it."

I sighed "There are some creatures here that are not very friendly, I suggest you have that on you at all times."

"Uh..Right."

"Lets go then."

"Okay."

We continued walking on the red path for a while. The sun started to come out which warmed up the place. She was very quiet, I didn't know what to really say to her. Right when I was about to say something, I forgot what, I heard a noise in the bushes. In the corner of my eye I saw her jump. I whipped around ready to attack. No one was there, then I heard Chinami scream I whipped around and the sight I saw made my mouth drop. There, both side by side with Chinami in the middle, was the twins Akio and Akito.

"W-who are you guys?" she asked still in shock of their sneak attack.

"Ah Kyoshi we didn't know you would be the one to get a girl." they both said with devilish grins.

I could tell when I had a pout on my face, it was a habit, and now I had that look.

"Why are you two here?" I asked

"Aw what's with the look Kyoshi, we just want take a look at her."

"Why do you two chose to talk like that?" I mumbled

"She's cute." Akito said

"Hell yeah, what's your name?" Akio followed.

"Oh...uh...Chinami." she said, she had a blank look like she didn't know what just happened, which in this case she didn't know.

"Cute name too." they both agreed.

"Hey how would you like to go hang out with us?" Akio asked "We know some good spots to go to. There is also some-"

"Yeah uh doppelgangers...we are in a hurry so if you could just leave and we will be on our way."

"Aw Kyoshi you're ruining the fun." Akio sulked.

"Yeah, she's a cute girl, and a nice one at that, the only other cutie here is Azumi and you know what a pain she is." Akito chimed in.

I was losing my patience, then I came up with an idea.

"Fine you guys will be able to chat with her if you show us to Heart's Palace."

"You are very good at bargaining Kyoshi..." said Akio

"...And also very clever" Akito added "Just like a regular cat."

I stared at them for a second, four pairs of green eyes were locked on mine.

"Ok." they both said, each one took an arm from Chinami. Still thoughtless she went along with them. I felt angry watching them flirt with her, I didn't know why. I just shook it off and continued to walk behind them while they were chatting away with her.

* * *

"So how have you been Kyoshi? Haven't seen you for quite some time." Akito asked looking back toward me after it felt like a century of listening to them talk with Chinami. "I've done a lot lately, you know Azumi, Always working you till you can't move." I said with a big grin.

"Yeah but...you have it much easier with your work than we do, she makes us clean the whole palace with a toothbrush." said Akito with a sulking tone in his voice.

"Plus now she makes us do it and she times us. If we don't make the time she expects we have to redo till we make the time. It was so bad at one point I couldn't walk." I laughed slightly at that, Azumi would do that.

"Um....Kyoshi? Who is Azumi?" Chinami said after a few moments of silence.

"She is the Queen here. She's the one you have to talk to if you want to get back." she went silent again. We all stayed quiet for a moment. Then the twins started to go back to talking with her again. I was worried for her, who knows what Azumi would do to her. When night came the twins collapsed and were out super quick. Chinami sat there dazed, I went over by her and sat down. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day."

"Oh...sorry just feeling funny."

I thought for a moment "How much do you remember right now?" I asked

she sat there for a moment probably thinking. "All I know is that my parents died in a fire...."

"And...?"

she hesitated "That's it." The hairs on the back of my neck went up.

"You mean that's all you remember."

"I- I don't know, there was something or someone else but..." it was silent, then I realized she was crying.

"I- I almost forgot about...my cat." she whispered

I stared at her as tears fell down her face. "You didn't forget, the memory....was just covered." I said.

"Im scared, he was the only thing that made me happy, I don't want to forget him." she said in a weak voice. I stayed quiet and watched her as she cried. I had nothing to say at all, I was just praying the witch wouldn't hurt her, or do anything that would ruin her chances to return to her world.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alice)

We continued on our way to the Castle as soon as we got up. It was silent most of the way there, the twins would start conversations once and a while though. When we finally made it to the castle, I was in aw. It was a huge white castle with vines full of red flowers on them. We went to a golden bridge that led to the entrance. The twins stopped "This is as far as we can go. Good luck." they both said. Both me and Kyoshi went on solo, he leaned by my ear and whispered "I will be by your side no matter what with this, don't say anything that will insult her and don't talk back, speak when told, and don't give any bad looks to her just keep an expressionless face okay?" I nodded. We made it to a huge Golden door, a man that had a card for a body.

"For whom are you and whom do you wish to speak to?"

"I am Cheshire and this is.....Alice. We wish to speak to the Queen." he said with a commanding yet polite voice.

"Very Well." the man said "Open the Door!" he commanded. The door opened, only it was dead silent. I slowly walked in, Kyoshi right behind me. I heard a gentle ring of a bell behind me. For some reason it calmed me.

"Keep walking till you are within a eight feet distance of the queen." I heard him whisper. His footsteps stopped and I did as he said. Then I saw her. She was beautiful, her long raven black hair shined in the light of the room and her outfit was perfect. She had a soft expression on her face. I stopped when I reached the eight feet mark. I met eye contact with her, she smiled.

"Hello visitor. What brings you here."

"Um...Your Majesty....you see I accidentally fell into your world and I wish to return home."

"What makes you think you accidentally came here, it was destiny for you to come here."

"Um excuse me?"

"You didn't come here accidentally my dear, My henchman led you to this stage.

"Henchman?" I whispered. Then a small bunny came by her, it suddenly morphed into a human.

"I have my henchman go to your world to do dirty work for me. Although they do end up turning into creatures. That's something I have to fix. Anyway why would you want to go home anyway."

"What do you mean."

"I'm talking about that hell you experienced back there. Would you rather be tortured there or work for me, sure it would be difficult but I could kill you quickly...or instead I can change your whole life in your world."

"You what?" I asked

"Think about this....with a flick of a finger I can make your life worth while, I will bring your parents back and make people like you. Plus you will be able to see your companion again...." the person by her brought in a familiar red cat.

"You're....it's you." I felt relieved to see him again.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'll make your true desire come true."

I felt so relieved, I wanted to end this, I wanted to go home.

"I-" I began to say.

"Don't do it Chinami." I whipped around to see Kyoshi standing there. His eyes full of anger.

"It won't work It will be just an illusion to yourself. If you wish that it won't be real, that cat that scum is holding isn't real either, its not the original."

"What do you mean, of coarse this is all real, its is the same cat you've had all these years, once you take him you will return home."

"That cat isn't real!"

"What do you mean."

"Its all fake, she is using you."

"But of coarse it is, he's right here."

We all stood there silent it was a duel.

(Cheshire)

I glared at them, what was the queen's plan, what was she thinking. I had to look at the details of the cat, what was different about it, I was frantic, then I saw its eyes. "Chi. What color was your cats eyes then." she was about to say something, then hesitated.

"Come on! Think about your cat, think about everything you two experienced together as friends." she was silent.

"That doesn't prove anything." she snapped

"She's using you, she's pulling your leg."

"You can't tell me what to believe."

"You have to trust me, please believe me."

"Why should I."

"Because I've been with you your whole life." I snapped, I gave it away. A part of me in my mind told me to shut up you will be banned from this world, but i didn't listen I needed to say something, I didn't want her to be tricked, or to forget me.

"I'm your closest friend and I've been by your side all the time. Please believe me."

she looked confused "W- what? I don't understand."

I sighed and got ready to say it "I'm the cat, I've been with you since that winter night when you found me. You have to remember please."

She looked like she was in a trance.

(Alice)

I stood there frozen, what should I do? The Queen snapped her fingers and a group of guards came in and tried to strain Kyoshi.

"Damn It Chi! You have to remember, please I'm begging you." he pleaded. He struggled to get lose, clawing and kicking at the guards. I saw something fly off his neck, it was a blue ribbon with a beautiful bell on it. It looked very familiar, but what was it from? Kyoshi continued to fight off the guards, I looked up and one of them tackled him to the ground and one stomped on his arm, I heard a large crack and then him yelling in pain. _What was this from, I have to remember. _I looked down at the bell again....it ringed slightly in my hand and that was when a blur of memories rushed past my eyes.

"This was...my cat's. But...how was Kyoshi able to...?" I turned to look at the red cat behind me, It wasn't wearing a bell and its eyes weren't the same blue ones I remembered.....they were black. I saw the queen yelling at her guards to hold Kyoshi down, she then turned to me. Her look made me shudder, her eyes were filled with evil.

"Choose now!" she snapped at me. I looked at the cat, then at Kyoshi, our eyes met for a moment, they were the same blue. Something in me snapped. I grabbed my sword from behind and ran to the guards that were pinning him down. Before I knew it one of the card men were cut in half. There was no blood, he just cut in half, like paper. I did the same to another one. The others, frightened, ran out. "Damn cowards." Azumi mumbled. She sighed and said "Leave now you are no longer welcome here. You for failing your mission, and you for being an impostor. Leave now!" I glared at her, I bent down to Kyoshi to help him up, he was badly beaten, his left arm was broken, while he had bruises all over him. He got up grabbed my arm and ran out. "Why are we running?" I asked trying to not fall.

"It won't be long till she sends her cronies out to get us, we might need to get a good head start."

(Queen)

I sighed and sat back in my chair. "It would have been easier just to kill the little demon so all this wouldn't happen, but at least part of my plan came into play."

"You majesty, what should we do about them." Daichi asked.

"Let them be for now."

"But my lady, what about the Cheshire? He knew a lot about our plans for this world and why that girl came here. What if he gives it away."

"We probably won't need to worry about that."

"But, he is the only one the girl trusts,he will be by her side when ever we see them, as long as they are with each other our plans will fail."

"We will wait, once you see them again, make him transform into his true appearance. When she sees that thing she will never want to be near him again, that will solve our problems, plus that creature won't be able to handle the pain of losing her, he will slowly die into nothingness, its a win on win."

"Ok your majesty." he said nervously. I thought for a moment and grinned. _I that plan were to fail, I still have her in my grasps, either way she will be mine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with my other story. I hope you enjoy!**

(Cheshire)

We continued to run for a while, once we got to a river I collapsed exhausted. My arm felt like it was on fire, I tried to move it but a sharp pain wrapped around my arm, I groaned.

"Kyoshi! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am." I didn't want to be mean the pain was just so intense.

"We need to fix your arm...." she looked around frantically.

"Chi it's fine..." I stopped.

Something was in the bushes, I got up and got ready to fight. Quickly something sprinted out of the bushes, A large sword came down and I blocked it with my claws. The metals blades clanked against each other. It was a guy around our age, he wore a blue suit with a tall hat, his hair was blond and his sharp gold eyes met mine.

"Get ready to eat blade henchman." he said. his blade swished past me face, nearly missing me. _He's fast!_ I thought. I was in a bad condition to fight, my broken arm just got in the way. I blocked his hits as much as I could.

"Fear not my lady I'll protect you from this monster."

"Wait What!?" I asked, then he quickly slashed his blade at me I felt a sting on the side of my face, I lost my footing and fell. I opened my eyes and saw the blade centimeters away from my face.

"Crap!" I whispered, he drew his blade back ready to strike. I closed my eyes tight ready to get hit.

"Please stop this!" my eyes snapped back open, she was right in front of me.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" I snapped.

She ignored me and just stood there.

"He isn't with the queen. He's my guide here, please don't hurt him please."

When I looked around her to see his face, I couldn't believe what I saw. He had a flirting smile on his face, he set down his blade got on one knee and he had a rose in his hand.

"I will do as you wish my lady. Take this rose as a promise."

"Where the hell did you get a flower in this area!?" I asked in complete shock.

He ignored what I asked. "I am Akemi its my pleasure to meet you my lady."

She smiled "Why aren't you cute. My name is Chinami but you can call me just Chi if you want." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You are being nice to him after he tried to _kill_ me?"

Akemi looked at me and smiled "I deeply apologize for my behavior Cheshire. Please accept my apologies, its very difficult to figure out who is friend and who is foe here. I had a pout on my face. He was flirting with her. "Anyway my lady, you two looked exhausted, shall I take you to my home to let you two rest?"

"No thanks we have other places to be." I responded for her.

"Ah but we can treat your hand, where else will you be able to find treatment?"

I stood there glaring at him, I got up slowly. I sighed "Fine." he reached out to take Chinami's hand, but I was faster. "But I'm walking with her, not you."

He gave me a look "Fine. Follow me."

* * *

(Alice)

We walked in silence it just felt a bit awkward. Kyoshi sighed "By the way you smell I'm guessing the doppelgangers live with you?" he asked

Akemi sighed "Sadly yes....they kept bugging me saying they had nowhere to go so I said they could stay."

"Oh joy." he whispered

I gave him a slight glance, then continued walking. We made it to the house, it was big, it was multi colors of red, blue, pink, and yellow. It looked like an apartment, it could fit multi people. We walked in, Kyoshi had a slight look on his face. We walked in and there was the twins, they glanced up, their faces lit up.

"Chinami!" they both shouted, both ran up and hugged me. I could see Kyoshi get angry, that and Akemi wasn't to thrilled either.

"Can you two sto-" Kyoshi and Akemi both started to say.

"Hah you both said the same thing!" Akio and Akito shouted.

They both frowned, Akemi sighed "Better get your arm fixed up. Mari come here." a girl in a blue maid outfit walked in. She was very pretty, her eyes were dark brown, same as her hair, she had a perfect figure and a gentle smile. "Yes master?" she said in a soft voice.

"Please take this man up to get his arm treated."

"Yes. Of Coarse. This way sir." she motioned, Kyoshi sighed and followed her. I watched him walk out of the room, then it was an awkward silence.

"Hey Chi? You want to play a game?" Akito asked

"Sure." I said smiling, I was glad, I had found some friends, and my best friend was with me all along. I could learn to get use to Wonderland.

* * *

"Would you like me to show you to your room Miss?" Mari asked

"Uh sure."

We walked slowly without saying another word. She stood in front of a room and opened it.

"You and your partner will be sharing a room, I apologize but if they come in pairs we can only give one room."

"Oh its ok." I looked inside, It was a big room, it had two beds so it would work for two.

"This is a nice room." I commented

"Oh...uh...thank...you" she said shyly.

I smiled then walked into the room. I looked around the room was a light blue color. The room had a look that just made it feel homey. I saw a door, it led to a deck outside, I peaked out. I was an amazing view, you could see the forest and mountains. I was in complete aw. The night sky was beautiful as well. I heard something move on the roof. I climbed up to see Kyoshi sitting there looking up at the night sky. I walked over and sat by him.

"How did you get up here?" he asked still looking at the sky.

"I can climb, I'm not weak or anything." he snickered at the last part

I ignored the snickering "How's you arm."

He looked down at it "Its fine now, Mari said it has to be in cast for a while, but I heal quickly so I'll be fine in a matter of days."

"Okay thats good." Then it was silent.

Finally he said "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you, I really wanted to but Azumi said I have to keep my identity hidden from you so your memories will be able to be erased with no problem what so ever."

"So the whole time you were with me you were pretending to be my friend."

"What? No! Of coarse not!"

"Then how come you didn't tell me?"

"Because now your in some deep trouble....and I am to. I didn't want that to happen."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because she was going to make your life worse, she wants you to lose all hope because you are the only one standing in her way of full power."

"What?"

".....You have powers that are unimaginable in this world, one of the wisest people here predicted you would come and take down the queen. When she heard about this she tracked you down and demanded you to suffer."

I was silent in shock. He looked at me "Sorry, that is probably as far as I should go for now."

"No....its okay." I whispered. he stared at me, I felt my eyes sting.

"That means she killed my parents....right?" He said nothing, he just looked down to the ground below. Tears fell down my face, when he saw them his eyes got wide.

"Why are you crying?"

I rubbed them quickly "Sorry." suddenly I heard him chuckle, I looked up, he was smiling "You really need to toughen up you know?" I smiled.

"Oh hold on." I said, I reached into a pocket on the side of my dress and pulled out his bell. "You dropped it." He took it and tied around his neck again.

"Thanks."

"Its fine."

He showed me his hand I looked down. "What?"

"Back when we promised, well I didn't have thumbs then so uh...."

I laughed "Right." I took his hand.

"Promise."

"Promise." I was happy he was here to back me up, I felt more confident in myself. We sat up on the roof watching the stars for a while. I thought about what I had to do in the future....when I had to face _her._

* * *

The next few days went by quickly, the guys would have random fights and Mari and I tried hard to keep them all from killing each other. Mari had some extra clothes I could use considering my own dress was torn and dirty. Like Kyoshi said, his arm healed in about two days. We all had fun together, one day we all decided to get out of the house and Akemi took us to a crystal clear river to relax and hang out there. The twins jumped into the water and started splashing each other. Mari started to open up and we had a good conversation. I looked up right as the twins pulled Kyoshi in the water, both Mari and I started laughing hard when we saw him try to kill both the twins, he didn't win. He came out soaked and had a pout on his face which made me laugh even harder, he glanced over at me, when he saw me laughing a dark red blush came on his face. It started to deepen till it was the same color as his hair. The twins saw this and both grinned widely.

"Kyoshi has a crush." they both chimed.

"Shut up." he snapped

"We are only saying what is true, you should see the blush on your face."

"I said shut up." he jumped back in and tackled who I thought was Akio.

I couldn't help but smile. Akemi joined the fun not long after when the twins were mocking his as well so now all four of them were drowning each other in the water. Both Mari and I had grins on our faces watching them, we got up closer to watch them. It was kind of a bad idea. I saw Akemi and Kyoshi glance over at us while the twins were splashing each other. I didn't think anything of it then, they started coming over. Next thing we both knew they yanked us in. I got mad and started throwing water right into Kyoshi's face. He laughed, and I started doing it harder. We had an all out war, and it was fun. I hadn't really experienced things like that before, but I was happy. It was about five hours later before we stopped, we would've continued playing but night was coming and it was getting cold. All of us came out completely soaked.

"Sorry Mari....but I think this dress is ruined." I giggled.

"It's fine, mine is too." she laughed.

We all walked home Mari and I still talking while the guys were silent. I think they were exhausted because their breathing was heavy. When we got back to the house, we dried off. I was tired so I went up to my room early. I passed out on the bed as soon as I got on it. I awoke to hear someone in the room, I opened my eyes and say Kyoshi, he was getting into his bed. When he was crawling in he said "Sorry if I woke you."

I was a bit surprised "How did you know I was awake?"

"Well I thought if you'd stop snoring that meant you were awake, by the way we could hear you downstairs, you're a loud snorer." he said this than did that catish grin he always does. I stared at him for a moment.

"I don't snore."

"Hah, yeah you do."

"You're lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Ye-..." I hesitated and thought.

"Just as I thought..." he said sounding pleased with himself.

"Oh! You didn't tell me you were my pet cat." I said

"That is not a lie."

"Uh yeah it was."

"It was a secret, lies and secrets are completely different."

I thought for a moment.....he was right. "Damn." I said under my breath.

He grinned even wider. "So we both agree...you snore."

"I don't, no one ever says I have accept you now."

"They didn't want to hurt your little feelings honey." he said in a falsely sweet voice. Now I was mad. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him, I missed.

"What's with the anger."

"I'm angry at your attitude."

"Oh I'm only toying with you." he said still in a sweet and innocent voice his tail swished side to side in a cute way. "I'll make you feel better and take back the snoring comment."

I threw another pillow at him, missed again.

"You do know trying to hit a cat always ends in failure."

I tried to hit him this time with my bare fist. He was fast, he grabbed it with his hand and pulled me into his lap. "Do you know you're very cute when you are angry." He whispered. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he had me pinned.

"Come on you know this is funny." he said.

"No!" I snapped

"Don't be in denial with this."

"I wish you were a cat again then I'll show you-..."

"Aw you hurt my feelings with that comment...can't you take a joke?"

"From where I am right now?....no." I said smiling

"Hah you're pulling my leg."

"How?"

"You're grinning right now, you like when I kid with you huh?"

I stared at him not responding.

"No response... well I can tell you do, you're blushing right now."

To my surprise I was, my face was hot, and I grew hotter when he said that. With my last bit of strength I pushed away from him. I grabbed my pillows and hopped into my bed, when I did I didn't face him. It was silent for a while. About an hour later, when I cooled down bit and turned to face Kyoshi's bed, he was awake still and looking at me.

"Kyoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I actually snore."

He was silent for a moment...."No. Like I said I was only pulling your leg."

Our eyes locked with each others for a while. My eyes started to get heavy and I slowly closed them, next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

(Cheshire)

I woke up, Chi was no where in sight. I went down stares and saw her talking with the twins. I got kind of mad about that but I decided to ignore it and get something to eat. I shuffled through the pantry.

"Do we even have anything good." I complained

"We don't eat fish all the time, just find something that looks good or I'll cram something down your throat and let you eat that." Akemi said, annoyed about my complaint. I pouted then just picked up a bowl and scooped up some porridge. It looked like puke, I snarled in disgust, sat down and ate it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but still it wasn't as good as the other human foods I've had. When Chinami was little she gave me her leftover food, all of that was pretty tasty. I looked up to see her grinning at a few jokes the twins were telling. She hadn't smiled like that for a long time. I looked down and continued to eat. After we all ate, it got kind of boring. The twins started playing a game, Akemi was reading, Mari was doing whatever the hell maids do, and Chinami found a sketch book and started drawing. I remembered when she was little she drew pictures all the time and I would sit there watching. After her parents died she stopped. I went over to her to see what she was drawing. It was an amazing picture, it was a field of flowers, flower petals were floating in the air, there was a lake in the center, and in the very back were mountains with birds flying above them. I was in aw. She turned around to look at me.

"Do you like it?" her face was extremely close to mine. My face felt hot, then I backed away and said "It's ok." She smiled which made my face feel even hotter.

"Uh Oh! Kyoshi is blushing again." Akito teased "How many times now has that been Akio?"

"About...ten."

"Shut up idiots." I marched up to them.

"Don't touch us we are allergic to cats." they both said then took off, I ran after them. I cornered them in a room, I went up to them, slammed their heads together as hard as I could and walked out. "There, you guys are siamese twins now." I hollered as I walked back down stairs. Next thing I knew arms grabbed both my arms and lifted me up.

"What are you-"

"We are going to see if you really are a cat." Akito said with an emotionless expression.

"What!? How?"

"We are going to throw you out the window and see if you land on your feet."

"What!?" I turned my head to the front to see Chinami follow us.

"What are you three doing?" she asked in a small voice.

"We are going to see I he is an actual cat." they both said. She followed us with a blank look as I tried to kick my way out of their grip. I heard a door slide open. Her face turned to shock.

"Guys don't do that!" she yelled

"Don't worry he _will_ land on his feet." They got ready to toss me.

"You know good pieces of-" I couldn't finish, they let go and I was falling. I panicked, I looked down at the ground that was coming closer at each second. I closed my eyes trying to focus.

"Kyoshi!" I heard her yell. My eyes snapped open as I got ready. I felt both my arms and my hands push on the ground when they touched, I slammed back up. And landed on the balcony they threw me off of.

I grinned "Now you two are dead meat." their faces turned blue and they ran out extremely fast.

"Are you...going to go after them?" she asked.

"Nah...they aren't worth it." I turned to her and smiled "Impressive huh?"

"Yeah, that was amazing." she said smiling wide.

"Come on lets get back down stairs, I want to see the twin's expression when I come into the room. I should probably get a cleaver or something to make it look as if I really want to kill them."

I took her hand and we both walked downstairs together. I felt very pleased with myself, I scared the crap out of the twins and made Chi happy. I noticed I had a huge grin on my face, I didn't mind though.

* * *

(Queen)

I slowly closed my eyes, trying to connect with the girl, to see her emotions and connections. After a moment I grinned.

"What is is?" Daichi asked.

"Looks like its time, she is starting to connect with the Cheshire."

"Shall I get the trap set?"

"Do so." I continued to grin. _How will this work?_

**Wow Azumi -_-. Well, I will be updating much quicker from now on. Please comment! :)**

**-00Spirited Away00**


End file.
